


8:34 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled the minute Reverend Amos Howell appeared with food.





	8:34 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled the minute Reverend Amos Howell appeared with food from the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
